Scott Shelby
"I'm a private eye. There's nothing I can't do." - Scott Shelby Quotes *"Goddamn Asthma. Can't breathe when it rains." *"My name is Scott Shelby, I'm a private detective. The families of the victims of the Origami Killer asked me to investigate the murders. I came her just to ask you some questions about Johnny." *"I'm a private eye, there's nothing I can't do." *"There you go, fresh new baby." *"The eggs should be ready." *"Your son is a serial killer. How many people does he have to kill before you turn him in?" *"[to one of Gordi Kramer's goons] Look Cinderella, the clock's just turned twelve and I don't wanna turn you into a pumpkin." (if you choose Aggressive)" *"[to Ethan] I've been looking for a long, long time Ethan. Looking for a father, that would be able to do what mine could not do: sacrifice himself, in order to save his son. Oh, I searched, searched and searched... And then, I remembered you." *"[to Madison] What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead, Dead! *"[to Ethan and Madison] I'm afraid that's not possible. Your lady friend knows my little secret, I don't intend to end my days in prison. I'm going to have to kill you both, I'm sorry Ethan... You earned my respect." *"[to Norman] What are you doing here?! You're not his father! Only his father can save him! You got no business here. I've been waiting so long for a father capable of giving his life for his son, and what do I get? NOTHING! Nobody! What's real love, if it isn't sacrifice?! All those people saying they love each other, they're just a pack of liars!" You shouldn't have got mixed up in this. *"[to Gordi Kramer] Ok, so you're a good Samaritan, taking kids home who happen to get lost - right next to your limousine. Now be a nice guy and tell me something I can believe..." (if you choose Sarcastic) *"[to Gordi Kramer] You don't think I'm gonna fall for that shit do ya Kramer? I know that wasn't the first time you tried to lure a kid into your car, I also know you were more than a suspect for the police! Now if I were you I'd think of something more credible otherwise I'm gonna make sure you have some serious problems." (If you choose Aggressive) *"[to Lauren] Listen Lauren, I know you want to find the killer, but you're not helping me by putting yourself in danger. (If you choose Reason) *"[to Lauren] This isn't a game, Lauren. Manfred was murdered because he knew the identity of the Origami Killer... He was 10 feet away for Christ's sake! No, I can't take a chance on the killer getting that close to you again. (If you choose Not A Game) *"[to Charles] Bastard, Lauren is dead, you fucking killed her!" (If Lauren died in Trapped) *"[to Charles] Your idiot son killed all those children, he's the Origami Killer!" *"[to Charles] You disgusting pile of shit." *"[About Hassan] What's his problem? Goddamn principles, always said they were a waste of time."